Macaroons
by Niiyomi
Summary: Eve had always been one to sleep most her day away whenever she had the chance. Now that she was in college and pulled all nighters in studying and doing homework and projects. So she had always been late on her dates, including this one. But not without a turmoil of emotions that rage inside her as she rushes to meet Garry. What will happen? WARNINGS:OOC,Oneshot,please 4give this


_**A/N: Ah! Hello everyone! *bows* Um so I am here to post this story in order to kinda fill in for Chapter 2 of 'Fleeting Moments' GOMEN! I've just been having some major writers block on how I want to write it out and what will happen. I know how I want the story to go, just problems with that one. I need some motivation to keep me wanting to write it so reviews are much appreciated! Hopefully this upcoming Saturday I shall have it read(?) No promises. Without further ado, please enjoy my one-shot Macaroons~! OH! And Ib(Eve) is 20 and Garry is 23, didn't want a too great of an age difference. OTL;;**_

* * *

The air was cool and crisp, the soft breeze that brisked by would send a shiver up your spine if you weren't bundled up properly. The autumn leaves shifted in the seemingly bare tree before some broke off to float down towards the dying grass. Winter would soon be arriving, if it wasn't for nature telling you so it would be the cool breezes that swept by. Yet, everyone knew that. The sun was quickly beginning to hide itself away from the earth, they sky a variety of pinks and oranges. The moon waited patiently in the sky, almost unseen, for its turn to rule the sky with the stars beside it.

Soft pants, crunches of leaves and the continuous sounds of feet furiously padding down the sidewalk. She was late, oh so very late! She knew he wouldn't be happy with her timing, he never was. Never smiling as he once did when she started college three years ago. Yet it wasn't her fault she was late, or so she told herself. She tended to pull an all nightie in studying pr finishing projects, at the very last-minute. Though, it was her fault, she didn't want to admit it. Shaking her head, she continued running until she was deep in the city, searching for their meeting point. She rushed as fast as her small body could go, pushing past the throng of people only to earn shouts of anger and displeasure. But she merely ignored them, determination and adrenaline fueling her.

Soon, her feet and sides began to ache and cramp, pace slowing. She couldn't stop, not when she was so close! But her body ruled over her conscience, making her bend forward a bit to gently place her palms upon her red-jean covered knees. Chest heaving as she took in deep yet shaky breathes to fill her seemingly empty lungs. Heart racing a mile a minute from overworking itself and running even when trying to regain normalcy, or at least closer to being back to its normal pace. Without realizing it, Eve was still in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. It was when she was violently shoved to fall to her knee's on the harsh and grainy cement, that her conscience swooped back to tell her of what the hell had just happened. Leaving no time for a reaction.

She stared at the ground, palms scraped up and blood oozing from the wounds. The crimson that flowed from her pale skin matched the color of her eyes, but not the emotion. If you looked deep into her eyes you would notice the pain and anger that hid itself from the world. Staring at the wound, she shifted so she was sitting on her shins. Auburn colored bangs shielded her eyes as liquid crystals formed in them from the world. Stiffling on a sob, she mumbled out "Wh...Why does this always happen? I am terrible" Clenching her eyes shut, she felt the tears softly drip from her eyes and leading a trail down her rosy cheeks, chewing on her bottom lip and clenching her fists. "He...He probably hates me now" she softly sobbed out, placing her fists against her eyes to try to stop her tears. But it proved to be futile, they just wouldn't stop.

An overwhelming sadness began to take over her, shaking her lithe form. Merely remembering the sad and hurt expressions he wore when she ended up late brought bile to rise up. She hated herself, loathed how she treated him. Detested how she took his kindness for granted, knowing there would be a day he wouldn't be waiting. A day he would end everything and start fresh with someone who was better for him, better than her. It was obvious he would be better with someone else. Maybe that one chick at the coffee shop. She had always had her eyes on him when the two of them had gone for some cake and tea. She cause him so much agony and heart felt sadness. It sickened her at how pathetic she had become. _'I used to have so much fun with him..So much love and happiness...Always laughing, always smiling...Until I entered college three years ago!' _she thought venomously. She couldn't stand to see herself anymore, her mere reflection just sickened her. _'Why...Why can he be so nice when I cause him so much pain and a mess of things?!' _she wondered, tearing up more.

"Eve?" a deep and soft familiar tone mused out, surprise clear. She stiffened and was taken away from her self-hating thoughts. Turning slowly, she gazed into a familiar violet orb with her tear filled red ones. She furiously wiped at her eyes, trying to diminish the tears that wouldn't stop overflowing, embarrassed he had to see her in such a pitiable state. _'Geez, Why must he come now out of all_ times' she groaned out in her head. "Oh I am so glad you're okay! I thought something happened to you when you didn't answer your cell!" The voice cried out, embracing her tightly, shocking her to the core. "Ga..rry?" she said out slowly, confused about why she was being embraced by the man she had pained. All thoughts left her mind when he had embraced her, the sweet yet musky scent of his cologne filled her nostrils as his warmth filled her. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him back. "Sorry...for making you worry" She mumbled, a bit happy he had worried for her. It was never new to her that he always worried when she didn't answer her cell, he'd come rushing over to see if anything bad had happened. But it never failed to fill her with an overwhelming happiness.

* * *

The two of them sat at small booth, Garry in front of Eve on the plush cushion. The café they had visited very often was called 'Le petit ange' which is french for 'The Little Angel'. The interior was cute yet had an elegance-like feel to it, the plush leather cushion they were sitting on was a soft pink color and the table was a pristine and sheer white round table. The workers were dressed in a variety on angelic outfits, layered with lace and frills that made their outfits a little too puffy then need be. A halo and a pair of small white wings adorned them, giving them the basic angel look. The smell that filled the air was a sweet yet delicate scent, making you feel as if you were laying in a meadow of flowers. A cup of coffee sat in front of Eve while a cup of herbal tea sat in front of Garry, a plate of pastel colored Macaroons sat in the middle. The air was a bit tense between the two before he had finally decided to break it. Sighing softly, he looked up at her, worry clear in his eyes and tone "Why were you crying earlier? Did something happen to upset you?" She stiffened and looked off to the side, chewing at her cheek. Her brain wracked for a logical reason, knowing she couldn't lie her way out of this and say it was something simple and trivial. "I...I was crying because..I...I" she said, fumbling with trying to find the right words to state WHY she was crying.

The reason the two were sitting at a dainty little café was all Garry's idea. He had told her he would take her to their usual café for a treat IF she confessed why she was on the ground crying. Agreeing, she went with him, only because it was to make up for the date she missed yet again and to finally confess why she was always ruining their past dates. He furrowed his brow and gazed at her, urging her to continue. "You were crying because...?" he trailed out, hands rotating in a circle to pull the information out of her. "It was because...I was upset I had continuously pained you and missed our dates due to me not studying properly and sleeping when I was really supposed to meet up with you...I...I think it would be better if...If you saw someone else...I am always hurting you and taking your kindness for granted..." She said, choking over her own words. Tilting her head, she gestured to a waitress. She had long cherry red hair and bright blue eyes, the air around her was happy and she was always smiling. Never wanting to upset her customers, unlike Eve who hurt her loved one. "She has always had her eyes on you...She's much prettier and elegant then me..and has a curvier waist and bigger breasts...She's kind and gentle...A perfect match for you" Eve once again croaked out, voice cracking and eyes watering.

Quickly, she slid out of the sweet and bowed to the lavender haired man. "Go be with someone who makes you happy..like her...I only hurt you" she whispered before turning and fleeing towards the door. Having no time to react or respond to her confession, Garry sat at the table, dumbfounded. When it all processed in his mind, he quickly reacted. "EVE?!" He cried, fumbling and spilling the glasses of tea and coffee as he rushed to the exit. "I'll be right back!" He called out, exiting the café and leaving everyone to stare at the two retreating forms that vanished in the crowd.

Garry rushed through the crowds, eyes frantically searching for his auburn haired love. When he finally caught sight of her bobbing head, he pushed past the crowd, ignoring his usually nervous and apologetic side. "Eve!" He yelled, catching up to her. A gasp quickly escaped her as she quickly looked over her shoulder, noticing the man following her and wasn't to far away either. Glancing left and right, she dashed towards the street, racing to quickly get to the other side.

'HONK!' the sound of a horn was sounded and an "EVE!" followed suit. 'Thud!' A shaking form laid on the concrete in a firm hold, confused, Eve glanced up to see a trembling Garry. He was holding her tightly as tears formed in his eyes. "Damnit...Damnit...DAMNIT!" he cried out, grip tightening to make a "eek!" escape from her. "Don't...Don't you ever do something as reckless as that! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...! You cause me pain, but just knowing your alive gives me happiness, just spending any amount of time makes up for all the times you couldn't make it...Just being with you...gives me the strength to live...No one..And I mean NO ONE can replace you...We've been through so much but we made it...together..." Garry mused, voice firm and honest.

"Ga..Garry" she whispered out, tears forming in her eyes. "I...I didn't mean to make you worry, make you grieve and didn't mean to scare you...I just...I couldn't stand to see the pain...The pain in which** I **give to you..I..I am sorry...So so sorry!" she sobbed out, burrowing her face into his heaving chest. "Never...Never think that Eve...I don't care what you give me...As long as you're with me I don't care...I love you so much to actually not give a damn about such emotions" he mused, lifting her chin up to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. Blushing furiously, Eve mused out an "I..I love you too" She gazed up at him and saw that sweet and happy smile he wore, now knowing that..It didn't matter what she gave him or what he gave her. All that mattered was that, she loved him and he loved her. That alone can make them tread down any dark and hurt path, together.

"Now come on, Let's go finish that date" He mused, standing up, hand outstretched towards her. She shifted and reached for the hand, grasping it tightly with a smile so wide is had made her eyes fall shut so her lashed rested upon her cheek. "Yea...Let's go finish that da-" she mused but was cut off by a car horn blaring and a crash. "E-Eh?" she mused, feeling the hand she was gripping on to fall limp. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared at the limb in hand. It was Garry's hand, it was GARRY'S Hand. His hand...that was not attached to his body. There was a 'CRASH' noise, shifting her weary gaze over, she saw the car...But...But at the hood of the car laid Garry's body. The half of his body, his torso laid upon the shattered glass, bottom half of his body was underneath the car. His face was shocked and eyes were lifeless. Blood madded his hair together, sticking together like some sort of glue. Staring horrified, Eve felt a scream rip out of her chest, reverberating around the city. It was an anguished and horror-struck scream, eyes filling with tears that immediately streamed down her cheeks. "GAAARRRRYY!" She cried out, then everything became black.

Screaming, she sat up in bed, cold sweat clear on her forehead. Her chest heaved up and down as she twisted her head left and right, confused about where she was. The room was dark, the only light was the little clock beside her bed on the little table. "Ga...Garry" she whispered out, afraid. She shifted in the bed, making a soft groan of displeasure as she felt her back crack. She let her hands pat around the bed, finally feeling another warm form beside her. Trailing her hands up, she felt the soft hair in between her fingertips. With a sigh of relief she laid back down, knowing Garry was right beside her, safe and sound. That is, until she felt a warm and sticky liquid pool around her body. Uncertain, she sat back up and searched for the little string to pull down the 'On' switch to her bedside lamp. Once found, she pulled at it, the light filling the small area near her. Blinking a few times to regain vision, she glanced over to her side. Only to gaze at a mutilated, shock faced and dead Garry. A blood curdling scream ripped from her breast as she stared horrified at the body beside her.

Once again, she was sitting up right and screaming, eyes filled with tears. Once she had finished screaming, she fumbled as she reached for the string to turn the lamp on. Once she did so, she cautiously turned her head to notice a sleeping Garry, non-mutilated and not dead. With a sigh of relief, she flopped back down on to the bed, placing her upper arm over her forehead. Taking deep and shallow breaths to calm her racing heart. Closing her eyes, she rolled over after pulling the string down to turn the light off. Snuggling into Garry's bare back she muttered to herself "That is the LAST time I eat Garry's homemade macaroons at Midnight" She felt Garry shift, forcing her to release him. "Mm? What was that Eve?" he mused, rolling over so he was facing her. She shook her head and snuggled into his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist and nose burry itself into her hair. "Hm...Oh nothing...Just go back to sleep" she mused, closing her eyes to hopefully get a good night's rest.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah shit...I feel as if I rushed on this whole story so sorry if it's crap OTL and once again I apologize for OOCness..I can't keep anybody in character! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS STORY! (( I may come and rewrite it if I have time and you guys want me too OTL I AM NOT PROUD OF HOW IT IS WRITTEN BUT MAYBE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT?! IDK LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL AND WANT ME TO DO! THANKS!))*frowns* Well I hope you enjoyed this horribly written story OTL Please review and I once again hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
